CRASH COURSE
by Dreamy-Missy
Summary: Summary inside. This story starts on the Argo II going to Camp Jupiter. Jasone Grace has to make a decision. Reyna or Piper. Better thant it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im soooooo sorry I have not updated my version of catching fire but ive had a lot of writers block. But this is my new fanfic with Percy and the heroes of Olympus. Hope you like it.

Summary: Jason Grace is at crossroads, Reyna and Piper. Which should he choose? Or should he go down the single road? Which road will make him crash?

Disclaimer….I do not own Percy or any of Ricks works!

Crash

XxPiperxX

"What am I going to do!" I sat in my comfortable room in the Argo II thinking. Will Jason just leave me for Reyna when she sees her? Will he stay in Camp Jupiter to stay as praetor? So many questions swam in my mind as we made our way somewhere over Wisconsin. Then it all made sense! My charmspeak! This might just work! I got up off of my green bed and made my way to the door. I have to find Jason. Im searching down the hallway when I finally come to his door. I hesitate but I scold myself this is for Jason good….and maybe mine too. I finally lift my small fist and tap it on the door. After about thirty seconds the door creaked open revealing two calm, sweet , blue eyes. " hey pipes! What's up?!" she smiled, step one. " um Jason…deck midnight tonight!" she went her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek . I turned on my heel and left. Now for part two. Jason will be better off.

OxJasonxO

Its midnight and im have to meet piper on the deck well here goes nothing. I push the door open to see piper staring at me expectantly on the deck. "Jason listen to me I need you to forget everything about me…your true and only girlfriend is Reyna. Now go to sleep." slowly Jason closed his eyes but not before he saw that girl leap over the side of the ship. Now what was her name.….

Its not as long as I wanted it to be but I hope you guys like it! Please review and thanks for reading! Oh and I will be updating my other story soon! If you like the hunger games check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I really wanted to continue my story because a few people have told me that the last chapter wasn't to spectacular and I wanted to fix my story up with a really awesome chapter two!

Disclaimer…Rick owns this story not me!

Piper

I felt the wind rushing past me as I leapt off the Argo II. Then it hit me. I forgot the parachute! I let out a scream, this cant be happening! All because I was going to do a good thing. I looked back up to see how far I was from the Argo II to see some thing coming towards me, fast. What is that, I thought. Suddenly the thing or person threw something to me. It came at me and I caught it to realize it was a parachute! As quickly as I could I pulled the lever to it as soon as the belt clasped around me. Soon my body lifted up with the forced lift of air. But it was a little too late. My body crashed on the ground and sharp pains were felt all over my body. I let out an agonized scream as I heard someone screaming my name. but the person was not using my real name, he was calling out beauty queen. The only person that called me that was Leo. Leo Valdez. He came to rescue me…Leo came to rescue me.

Leo

I was running an inspection on the deck when I heard her, Piper. She told Jason to forget all about her, she said that his real love was Reyna. Then she finished off by telling him to go to sleep. Once he started dozing off she leapt off the side of the ship. I ran to the side to see her franticly fall down to the earth below. I ran to the other side of the deck and grabbed the first two parachutes I could get my hands on. Soon I leapt off after Piper. I saw her thrashing in the air as she let out a scream. I threw down one of the parachutes to her as she saw me. She soon caught it and clasped it onto her body. Quickly she pulled the lever and the parachute sprouted from the pack. A gust of wind carried her for a second before I noticed the large gash at the top of her parachute. No this cant happen. I pulled the lever to my parachute. "beauty queen!" but then she hit the ground. I softly landed on the ground and tore off my parachute to get to her. "beauty queen listen to me your going to be okay I promise you…yo-your going to be okay." I examined her to check her wounds. Mostly they were scratches and bumps, until I saw blood… a lot of blood. Quickly while blushing I lifted her shirt to inspect the wound on her stomach. It wasn't wide but it was deep, that couldn't be good. From my tool belt I summoned a gauze, and some ointment, plus some breath mints. As quickly as I could I put the ointment on her wound and wrapped it up. that's the best I could do for now…

Jason

I woke up on the deck of the Argo II dripping wet. Coach Hedge stood above me holding an empty bucket, that figures why im wet. " hey boy found you up here unconscious! Where is the other two!" I looked up at him "you mean Annabeth and Leo? I don't know…" " no you dummy the Annybetha girl is over in the control room! I mean your buddy Leo and your little girly friend Piper!" I thought about it for a second … Piper, were have I heard that name before? " um Coach who is umm…Piper?" Coach Hedge stared at me like I hade grown Medusas head. "Boy we need to talk."

Piper

My dream went like this…

I woke up In the middle of a clearing in a forest. I was surrounded by different animal sounds. I turned around to find myself face to face with Rachel, the prophetess at camp half blood. Soon she started giving a prophecy…"the dove will take a chance and put the lightning in a trance, but soon she will take the fall, and not even the fates know if she will make it at all. with the forge by her side the dove will soon fly. But by lightning's hand the dove might die. Beware the sky dove, beware the sky!" with that I woke up to Leo and a lot of pain.

Hope that was a lot better than the last chapter! Please review!


End file.
